PokleTheKirby
...I guess" "Okay then..." "...and such" ~PokleTheKirby PokleTheKirby also known as Pokle | Pikler | Pickle | Pink Memer is a youtuber who joined youtube on November 19th, 2016 (which is Ben's B-Day). He first started to make FNAF plush videos but soon later on he started to lose interest in FNAF and decided to delete all of his FNAF plush videos so there is no more proof you nosy monkeys. Now back to the story. Pokle apparently brought a Kirby plush that was made by Little Buddy, so now ever since he quit making FNAF, he still has done meme videos (ok not really fellow boyos) but still he posts memes on Twitter even to this present day. Pokle also makes a couple of grammar errors that Ben ends up fixing. Apparently he soon started to make this random videos about Kirby, now to other information. Personality Pokle is a sorta edgy teenage boy who makes content on Youtube mostly consisting on either skits or on his Kirby Plush series called Milky Star Nightmares. He likes to joke mostly on the internet and is caring too on both his internet and personal life. Backstory The Start Pokle still started to make his first video about FNAF plush videos where it involved mostly Freddy and the gang being very random, he had about five subscribers when he made that video. Then later on the mid 2016 he started to make other content like skits (well not really) he then quit FNAF and he deleted all of his FNAF plush videos making him wonder what he could do next. The Middle Then later during Summer, Pokle started to make meme videos and he even made a video about him faking his face reveal. Then he began making more skits like "Caprisun". Pokle soon started to get back in interest with the plush videos again and he then attempted to make skits with his older Kirby plush. Kirbs.jpg|Pokle's old Kirby plush The Finale Then in the late 2017, Pokle began making Kirby plush videos with his King Dedede plush and the first video was first about Oven Baked Chips but then Pokle decided to start fresh with the plush videos all over again and soon he finally began making another Kirby plush video and this one he was also disappointed with so he AGAIN decided to re-do the Kirby plush series and this time he kept on going along with it to make a plush Series named Milky Star Nightmares. Kirby Videos Ever since Pokle has been making videos he has now decided to start making these weird pointless kirby plush vlogs where it is basically him just holding a random kirby plush and making dumb vlogs about his adventure.So yeah that is all about them. He would then later go on to make his own kirby series. Milky Star Nightmares This was the start of Pokle's kinda boring and interesting action/adventure Kirby plush series where it involved Kirby,King Dedede,Meta Knight,and more to have to deal with several villains from Nightmare Enterprises and the boss named Mr.Kople(which is just Pokle scrambled altogether). Alternatives Bootleg Pokle A bootleg version and weird clone of Pokle that soon was blasted off to another dimension.Some say that he went to the VR Chat Dimension. Blue Pokle A blue pikmin version of Pokle lost in the discord servers of KirbyBulborb and Pikminjake. Trivia * Pokle's previous usernames would be UniPikmin , AnimalDarkar, DarthDarkar, FoxOfEpicness, Mr.FoxShark, Pokle, PokleThePickle, then PokleTheKirby * Pokle also had a lot and a lot of previous Profile Pictures. * Pokle was born on the year 2004 Gallery Pokle taking a Disguise.jpg|Pokle's bowser disguise Pokle's Appreciation of Kirbeh.jpg|Pokle's weird cult Bootleg pokle.jpg|Pokle's bootleg version Blue Pokle.jpg|Pokle since he was a Blue Pikmin Crazy Bozoz Pokle.jpg|Pokle seen in Crazy Bozoz created by McJerb Pokle still sweeping.jpg|A picture of Pokle sweeping the bathroom of Taco Bell. Category:Characters Category:The God Himself Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Deceased